What Are you Waiting For?
by Yuffie Leonhart 26
Summary: Yuffie is waiting for Squall to notice her.Chapter 3! Squiffe and slight CloudXAeris and YunaXTidus
1. Chapter 1: Squally!

**What Are You Waiting For?**

**This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it. I based the title on a song my Gwen Stefani.:)**

Summary: _This story is just about the Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee and what they are doing during KH2._

**I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. They all belong to Square Enix and Disney. And the wonderful Tetsyua Nomura!**

-Marketplace-

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Paine the Gullwing.

"Yeah, he should be here somewhere," said Rikku.

-Merlin's house-

"Hey old man." Said Yuffie.

"Hey kid," said the middle-aged gummi ship pilot.

"I'm not a kid I'm 16!"

"I'm not an old man!"

"Ha! What are you like 50?"

"And what are you 10?"

"No."

"Well you sure act like it kid."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Would you stop fighting! I swear you guys are the ones giving me all these headaches!"yelled Aerith in a voice so loud it was shocking.

"Oh my gosh, Aerith screamed! No one told me that the world was coming to an end. Run for your lives!" screamed the ninja as she ran around Merlin's house.

"Yuffie you know how Aerith has been feeling lately," said Cloud.

"Get along. I'm going to the doctor's office. I left some food in the kitchen. Cloud make sure that she doesn't eat anymore sugar because she's had more than enough."

"She sounds like my mother!" as she walked toward the kitchen heading for the chocolate.

"There is more and more each day," said Leon as he walked in the small house.

"Squally!" squealed the ninja running towards him while spilling the coffee she maid him.

"Who's getting coffee stains all over my floor!" yelled an angry Merlin making everyone jump.

"Aah! Sorry!" said Yuffie.

"Yuffie get out and don't come back without some potions."

"But, um."

"NOW!" yelled the wizards casting thunder spells all over the place.

"Ah, ok. I'm out!" said the terrified ninja. 'Bye Squally,' she said. 'Don't worry, I'll be back! I'll miss you!"

"Yuffie! What did you put in my coffee! It tastes weird!"

"I love you too!" And she ran out.

"How can she be so hyper everyday?" asked Cloud.

"If you think she's bad, you should see my daughter," said Cid.

"WHAT?' asked Cloud and Leon.

"Since when did you have a daughter?" asked Cloud.

'Since 16 years ago. She reminds me al lot like Yuffie.'

"Oh well no wonder why you don't have her live with you."

"She's been traveling a lot with her cousin Yuna. She's a lot like Aerith."

"Really?" asked Leon.

"And, they should me coming over today."

-Doctor's office-

"How have you been lately?" asked the doctor.

"I've been getting a lot of headaches lately, and a lot of stress."

"Do you know why?"

"Well I have this friend who can get annoying a lot, and.'

'No Aerith," interrupted the doctor, "You are…"

To be continued.

**Yeah that was short. The next one's longer though.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Stop Fighting!

**Again I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters, or any Final Fantasy characters. Big thanks to SimplenClean 92 for leaving my first review.  **

-Marketplace-

"Hmmm. The little ducklings seem to be on break. I guess they won't mind if I borrowed some stuff,' said Yuffie.

"That was a good break," said Luey as he walked back to his store.

"MY POTIONS!" yelled the duck when he saw that they were gone. "GIVE THEM BACK!" yelled the duck as he chased Yuffie around the marketplace. But Yuffie was in such a hurry that she bumped into Paine spilling some of the potions on the Gullwing's clothes.

"MY POTIONS!" yelled Luey.

"MY CLOTHES!" yelled Paine

"MERLIN WILL KILL ME!" yelled Yuffie.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuna.

"That little punk spilled potions all over me!" Yelled Paine.

"Don't expect any services from me for a week!" Yelled Luey.

"Yuffie what did you do?' asked Tifa, "I'm so sorry. Here, I'll bring you over to a place where you can clean up."

"Thank you,' said Yuna.

Just as they were walking out of the marketplace, some heartless appeared.

"Y, R, P in position. It's showtime girls," said Rikku.

I didn't take very long for the five of them to fight them off.

"You guys are pretty good fighters," said Tifa, "You can help us fight the heartless."

"What are the heartless?" asked Rikku.

"They're creatures that search the world for hearts." Said Tifa.

"We've been waiting for them to leave for months," said Yuffie, 'So in the meantime we've been fighting them down."

"Well, I gotta go pick up Aerith. I'm Tifa by the way."

"And I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

"I'm Yuna."

"I'm Rikku."

"Paine."

"And we're the Gullwings!' said the three of them.

-Merlin's house-

'They should be here any minute now," said Cid.

"Actually here they come," said Cloud looking out the window, 'You might want to hide Leon. Yuffie looks extra hyper as always!"

"Great," said Leon sarcastically."

"Hey, would you rather hide in the Book of Pooh, or face Yuffie?"

"Gosh, that's hard," looking for another place to hide.

"Hyperactive ninja coming in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Squally I missed you!" said Yuffie, "Wait? Where did he go?"

"He's in the Book of Pooh," said Cloud.

"Oh. Well I'll go get him then!" said Yuffie getting into the book.

"You can come out now Leon, she's gone," said Cloud.

"Thanks Cloud," said Leon coming out from under the bed. "There's a lot of chocolate under there."

"That must be Yuffie's secret stash," said Cloud.

"Hello uncle!" said Yuna cheerfully.

"Hi Yuna, how's Lulu?'

"Lulu is going to have a baby soon!" said Rikku.

"Really?" said Cid, "So, What brings you three here?'

"Our ship broke down on our way top Kilika Island when we were trying to find some more spheres," said Rikku.

"We were wondering if you can fix it?' asked Paine.

"Of course I can!" said Cid.

-Doctor's office-

"Hi Aerith! Said Tifa.

"Hey Tifa thanks for picking me up,' said Aerith cheerfully.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"Oh, um."

"What is it?" asked Tifa worriedly.

"Tifa. I'm…"

-Merlin's house-

"So you're Yuna, Paine, and Cid's girl," said Cloud.

"Well I have a name you know," said Rikku blushing. It's not every day when they get to see handsome faces after fighting hideous monsters everyday.

-Doctor's office-

"WHAT!" exclaimed Tifa.

"Yes. It was so shocking that I fainted," said Aerith, 'I don't know if I should tell Cloud yet.

"Yeah well it'll be just as shocking to him as it was to you. But you never know he might be happy if you told him," said Tifa.

"I don't know," said Aerith.

-Merlin's house-

"Leon's not even there!" exclaimed Yuffie as she got out of the book.

'Oh great," said Leon when he saw her.

"Squally!" squealed Yuffie as she ran towards him.

"What about my clothes?' asked Paine.

"Yuffie go get her some new clothes?" asked Cid.

"Fine," said Yuffie.

"Hello," said Aerith when she and Tifa got into the house.

"Aerith this is my daughter Rikku and my niece Yuna," said Cid.

"What! Since when did you have a kid?" asked Aerith.

"You haven't been telling people about me?" asked Rikku.

"Well." said Cid.

"Drogesta ma kaa!" yelled Rikku. (If you haven't played FF X-2, Rikku and Cid can speak another language.)

"They must fight a lot," said Leon.

"Aaaah! I don't wear pink!" said Paine coming down the stairs.

"Well it was the only thing that fit you, and you look less scary in it," said Yuffie.

"What did you say?" asked Paine.

"Actually Yuffie's right," said Tifa.

"What that I look scary!" yelled Paine.

"No not that!' said Yuna.

"It hasn't even been 5 minutes yet and they're fighting," said Cloud.

"Na ka Jhoema!" yelled Rikku.

"Well I'm not the one who only wears half a skirt!' yelled Paine.

"Dinner's ready!' said Tifa cheerfully.

"Yay! I'm starving!" Said Yuffie.

**Chapter 3 comes soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Let the games begin!

**I DO NOT OWN Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**Thank you Tifa, SimpleNClean92, AdromedaGalaxy, and Namine for reviewing!!!**

**I enabled anonymous reviews so you guys have no excuse for not reviewing! **

"Yuffie,' said Tifa trying to wake Yuffie up, "Yuuuuuuufie."

"Yeah… Daaaaaaaaance Leon dance," said Yuffie in her sleep talking voice.

"YUFFIE!" yelled Tifa.

"Ah! I'm awake!" yelled Yuffie.

"Do you dream about Leon dancing?"

"How did you know?" asked Yuffie.

"You were sleep talking just now. Daaaaance Leon dance!" she mocked, "I'm going to tell Leon!"

"Wait, no! He'll get mad!" yelled Yuffie chasing Tifa out the door.

"Yuffie please don't yell, we have guests," said Aerith.

"We're going to the Coliseum in half an hour!' yelled Cid.

-At the ship-

"Hey Yuna, Paine," said Rikku, "I heard that there might be a sphere in this world we're going to."

"That's great!"said Yuna cheerfully.

"I hope that this spheres it worth the trip," said Paine.

-Other room-

"Hey Aerith," said Cloud walking into the ship's kitchen.

"Oh hello Cloud," said Aerith with her bright smile.

"So what did the doctor say yesterday?" asked Cloud.

"Oh it was nothing after all," said Aerith uneasily.

"Are you sure?' asked Cloud.

"Um... Yeah. I gotta go,' said Aerith walking out.

-At the Coliseum-

"Wow! They really fixed this place up!" exclaimed Yuffie as the group walked into the Coliseum.

"Hey Herc," said Tifa.

"Come to sign up?" asked Hercules.

"Yeah."

"Is this the place where you've been getting the waves from?' whispered Paine.

"Yup. Its mission time!" said Rikku jumping up and down.

-In the Arena-

"Let the games begin!" said Phil.

Round 1-Tifa vs. Paine

Tifa gives her first punch Than Paine hits her with her sword. And than Tifa kicks her and wins the round.

"Yay!" cheered Yuffie from the stands.

Round 2- Aerith vs. Yuna

Aerith casts firaga. Yuna casts blizagga. Aerith casts thundaga. Yuna finished the round with blizzara.

"Are you ok?" asked Tifa.

"Yeah. I just felt a little weak there," said Aerith.

Round 3-Cloud vs. Sephiroth

Sephiroth hits Cloud a couple of times and Cloud hits him a couple of times. After that it repeats with them moving all over the place.

-1 hour later-

"It looks like Cloud is starting to give in," said Cid from the stands.

"Giving up already?" asked Sephiroth as he watched Cloud on his knees panting heavily.

"Cloud!" yelled Aerith from the stands, "You can do it! I believe in you!"

"And I believe you can't" said Sephiroth.

Five seconds later Cloud gets up again charging his weapon against Sephiroth.

"His strength is back!' squealed Aerith from the stands.

"Aaah!" yelled Cloud giving one last strike against Sephiroth.

And Cloud wins the round.

Round 4 Leon vs. Seifer

Leon ducks a hit from Seifer. Leon hits him with his gunblade. Seifer trips Leon with his gunblade.

"Isn't this romantic?" mocks Seifer.

"Ah!" yells Leon as he finished the ground by hitting is gunblade against Seifer really hard.

"This isn't over!" yelled Seifer as he walked away.

Round 5-Yuffie vs. Rikku

"No one can defeat the Great Ninja Yuffie!" said Yuffie cheerfully as she hits Rikku with her shurinken.

Rikku hits her back with her thief sword saying, "This is just to easy."

Yuffie uses her ninja dust to move all over the place.

"Stop moving!" yelled Rikku nervously.

"This is going to hurt!' said Yuffie as she threw her giant ninjitsu at Rikku.

"Ow!" said Rikku as she ran towards Yuffie with her sword.

Than Yuffie ends the round with her throwing her stars at Rikku.

"Woohoo!" said Yuffie jumping up and down.

-At the trophy room-

"Ok," said Phil, "This year the games will be different. The winners of the rounds today will compete together tomorrow to the finish. You will start here and battle your ways to look for the hidden Golden Trophy."

-At the hotel-

"So where did you find it?' asked Yuna.

"I was walking around the place looking for gold and I saw it lying on the ground like of someone dropped it," said Rikku.

"Well," said Paine impatiently, "Let's watch it then."

The sphere showed an island. There was a brunette girl in a yellow dress and holding a rope chasing after a boy with brown spiky hair and a yellow vest and was holding a sword.

"Oh Yunie!" squealed Rikku, "I think it's him! It's Tidus!"

"Could it be?" asked Yuna.

**Thanks for reading! I'm going to start a RoxasXNamine fanfic soon! I already have the plot. I've never read one before but the title will be Right Where You Want Me. Like the song you know? I love it!**


End file.
